


Fanart for Towards The Sun

by drasan_nah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drasan_nah/pseuds/drasan_nah
Summary: art for random scenes from Towards the Sun by Muffinlance





	1. rabbit-mice and lion-ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when rabbit mice and lion ferret were mentioned i went mice with big floppy bunny ears?? omg would be so cute  
> -and for the lion ferret i was like ferret with extra fluffy mane would be fantastic and yes gonna doodle that (i'm not completely sold on the lion coloring ergh too late now but if i doodle more lion ferrets i'll try with normal ferret coloring)


	2. for ch16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i was like azula's cell is very empty and my sister really likes dragons and so hallucinated dragon it is (a good hallucination for azula for once; the reality is that instead of a dragon it's an extremely scorched wall)
> 
> EDIT for added summary and correct rotation

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U6vWQOXQb5uttefWwQ0LZAY3GNfEQw7h/view?usp=sharing&usp=embed_facebook&source=ctrlq.org)

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9dI-Uo6ScugVTluYTFBNkxMR3l0UHNHSEt0NS1ucnlEVDFv/view?usp=sharing&usp=embed_facebook&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
